


Girl's Night Out

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Belated Happy Birthday, F/M, ShikaIno - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, hahaha, if you've watched too much anime you can easily imagine this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: "Nice night.""M-mm!""Girl's night?""M-mm!""Have fun.""H-hai."





	Girl's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GET TWO SHIKAINO fics today! AND THEY'RE BOTH CRAP BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAINO!

Normally, Sakura wouldn't mind this kind of things but it's been a while since they've had a girl's night out. Ino was such a hypocrite, really. She would go to lengths to claim how important girl's night was to create strong and steady bonds of female friendship and one of the most basic foundation of sisterhoods and all that shit she spouts off when she decides that everyone of her closest girlfriends should hang out with her. They didn't necessarily have a schedule per se. It was mostly Ino's self-centeredness and boredom.

There used to be a time (middle school and junior high days) that the girls committed to hanging out at least weekly at each other's houses. Maybe a movie marathon or a sleepover. Maybe try to cook (Hinata was the only one who could, though and they stopped after the fourth time the fire alarm brought in fire trucks.) or gossip or have make overs (which Tenten enjoys, despite her loud protests). Board games were fun, too. Monopoly would be the end of their friendship though. Sakura is convinced that Ino is cheating somehow. Hinata was surprisingly competitive and a sore loser. And Tenten holds a grudge like no other to whoever bankrupts her. (But that was all better than playing Cards Against Humanity because no one can handle the fact that Hinata was a sociopath hidden in plain sight.) But now, with club activities and preparations for entrance exams for college and all the drama all high school students seem to get into, they all had little time to do their usual girl's night.

So when the three girls decided to storm Ino and drag her out for some much needed stress-relieving and fun night after the brutal midterms, they are beyond annoyed to find the blonde choosing pizza over them.

"I don't wanna go out!" Ino groans and tries to push the door shut again. But that was Sakura (Girl's Soccer Team co-captain) and Tenten (Judo Team captain and Nationals champion) pushing against her (the Botany Club president) at the other side while Hinata (Literature Club President) looks on innocently. Maybe if it was the Hyuuga Princess who was against her she would've had the chance--well, no. Not really. She forgets sometimes that Hinata was the Judo captain years ago until she decided it was time to retire and pass the cap on to her co-captain. "You guys can go without me! It's just a stupid movie!"

"After compromising that we would watch a stupid romcom for you first! You ungrateful wench!" Sakura strains harder against the door and Ino's feet slip backwards against hard wood floors with a slick sound. "C'mon, Pig! You can eat that pizza later!"

"Don't make Hinata be the one to break this door, Ino!" Tenten threatens her and Ino becomes pale at the thought. Hinata wouldn't... She was such a sweetheart! That is until she drank a few shots. Ino mentally prays that they haven't started girl's night out with tequila.

"Why can't you take 'no' for an answer?!" Ino angrily huffs. She gives up now, out of strength and too exhausted with her activities earlier in the day to bother with this so she steps aside and lets go.

Science takes over and with yelps and a loud crash, her pink haired friend is down on the floor while Tenten is on top of her with flaying limbs. There is a telltale snap of a photo and a bright flash and Ino snickers, posting the photo on her Snapchat right away even before Hinata can hover over the two with an 'are you guys alright?' barely heard.

  
"Pig!" Sakura yells and grabs on Ino's leg.

"Serves you right, barging in on me like that," Ino crosses her arms and winks at her best friend. "Good thing you're too flat for it to hurt!"

Sakura's face heats up and she makes to grab herself up and teach the blonde a thing or two.

It is then that someone clears their throat. Shikamaru looms over the door in noting but boxer shorts and a towel over his head. His hair is out of it's usual ponytail and instead hanging down with droplets of water running down to his bare chest and at the floor. Looking back, they realize Ino is just standing over them in a fluffy purple robe with a towel over her shoulder.

"Hey," he says to the girls and then looks at Ino, face impassive and serious. "you took too long so I went on ahead."

Ino's cheeks pinken and she smiles sheepishly, tucking stray hair behind her ear. "Sorry, they came up for a visit."

Tenten and Sakura raise their hands stiffly at the sight of him. "Y-yo!"

A split second too late, Hinata bows towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nods at them. "Nice night."

"M-mm!"

"Girl's night?"

"M-mm!"

"Have fun."

"H-hai."

Shikamaru makes his way to Ino's bed and sits with his back behind them. Ino takes this opportunity to pick up the girls and push them out her bedroom.

"Okaaaaay!" Ino trills in a sing-song-y tone as she pushes them out. "Time for you to go! It was nice to see you, tell me all about it after, stay safe, don't do drugs or go into dark places, have fun and don't forget to invite me next time mmkay? Mmkay! Bye!"

"But--!"

"Pig--!"

She slams the door on their faces and Sakura and Tentan both snap out of it, screaming obscenities and profanity at the other side as they bang o the door.

"Now where were we?" Ino smiles impishly as she stride over to Shikamaru and sits on his lap, arms around his shoulders.

"Troublesome."

* * *

The three girls scamper out of the Yamanaka household as soon as they start hearing noises that you normally would only hear in lascivious and lecherous short videos. Needless to say, Ino gets ganged up on by her friends come Monday morning right before homeroom.

Chouji approaches Shikamaru at the back of the class where Naruto is sleeping at the floor with a book over his face, Kiba was playing a video game with Akamaru hiding and hanging in is jacket hoodie and Shikamaru was chewing on a piece of straw as he languidly sits slumped on his chair, watching the clouds roll by in peaceful silence.

"What's that about?" Chouji asks his friend, pointing to his roughhousing classmates while others look on warily.

Shikamaru shrugs and the girl's noise escalates.

Kakashi-sensei reprimands each of them with detention.

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched too much anime hahaha


End file.
